With appearance and spread of machine-to-machine (M2M) communication and a variety of devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs and technology demanding a large amount of data transmission, data throughput needed in a cellular network has rapidly increased. To satisfy such rapidly increasing data throughput, carrier aggregation technology, cognitive radio technology, etc. for efficiently employing more frequency bands and multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technology, multi-base station (BS) cooperation technology, etc. for raising data capacity transmitted on limited frequency resources have been developed. In addition, a communication environment has evolved into increasing density of nodes accessible by a user at the periphery of the nodes. A communication system including high-density nodes may provide a better communication service to the user through cooperation between the nodes.
Due to introduction of new radio communication technology, the number of user equipments (UEs) to which a BS should provide a service in a prescribed resource region increases and the amount of uplink data and uplink control information that the BS should receive from the UEs increases. Since the amount of resources available to the BS for communication with UE(s) is finite, a new method for efficiently transmitting/receiving an uplink/downlink signal using the finite radio resources is needed.